The Perfect Getaway
by hagdibs
Summary: A story about Meryl and Don's vacation with the family.. but what happens when the family leaves them to be alone at the shore?
1. The Arrival

The waves were softly crashing upon the warm and soft sand along the private beach owned by the Gummers in the cape. It was the perfect place to go for a family getaway and Meryl was so excited that the family would be all together finally for a whole week before they all got back to their hectic and crammed lives. Meryl wanted to get there a day ahead of the all the kids to get everything straightened out and just to have some time to relax and get away from the hustle and bustle of the city. So, her and Don headed up there Friday afternoon. They pulled into the vacant driveway at around 4 and emptied the car of their belongings and brought them into the house. Surprisingly, the house was extremely neat and pristine considering it had been nearly a year and a half since they'd been there. Meryl immediately drew back the white curtains hanging in the family room to let the sunlight sweep over the hard oak floors. Don proceeded to put all their luggage into the bedroom, to be unpacked later. Meryl walked through the kitchen and went directly onto the patio to look at the beach and get some fresh air. She looked out and saw some kids playing and what looked like a small family party at their neighbors just beyond the jetty and couldn't help but become anxious thinking about all of her children arriving tomorrow. She could hear Don in the kitchen and decided to go in and start prepping everything so it would be out of the way for tomorrow. She walked in to find Don retrieving a glass from the cabinet for some water, "Want a glass?" he asked.  
"No, thanks. I can't believe how clean this place is, I thought it would've been a mess!"  
"I know! Well, looks like we have more time to relax now."  
"Good," she said while she rolled her shoulders back and gently dropped her head to relieve the tension in her back. "I think I'm going to get some sun and probably take a quick nap so I'm all rested for when the kids get here." Don nodded as he walked into the family room and turned on the TV to watch some football. Meryl went to the bedroom, propped her suitcase on the bed and rummaged through it to find her shorts and a baggy tee-shirt, as she wanted to be comfy for once. She got dressed, grabbed her straw hat, and headed for the beach, in hope of getting the chance to totally unwind and de-stress.

It felt as if she had just fallen asleep when the beeping of her blackberry startled her awake causing her to get up abruptly, knocking her hat off of her face that was protecting her from getting burned. She grabbed her phone off of the table next to the lawn chair and saw that she had a text from Grace that caused her face to light up immediately,  
"_Hey mom, I'm so sorry but I just got a call and I have an urgent meeting tomorrow  
in LA, and I don't think I'll be able to make it this weekend. Love you and dad lots, give everyone my love x x x."  
_The smile on Meryl's face vanished quickly and she was so upset that she wouldn't be able to see her daughter tomorrow, but she understood that Grace's job was important, and at least she'd be able to see the rest of her children tomorrow. She glanced down at her diamond studded wrist watch and noticed that it was already 5:30, she picked up her hat and phone and made her way back inside. She placed her hat on the counter and headed into the family room to tell Don, who was still watching the game, about the text she just received. She sat down next to him on the couch and folded one leg under herself and let the other one hang over the end of the couch. He glanced at her quickly and saw the look of anxiety on her face and quickly muted the TV. "You okay?" he inquired in a comforting tone.  
"Grace can't come tomorrow, she has a meeting in LA and she sends her love," Meryl replied looking off into space.  
"Wait, _Grace_ can't come you said?"  
"Yes... why?" Meryl said with a hint of annoyance in her voice, and gave her a husband a weird look.  
"Well, Henry just called me and said he tried calling you but you didn't pick up -"Don started.  
"I fell asleep," Meryl butted in, remembering she hadn't bothered to check her missed calls before.  
"Yeah, that's what I told him. He said that him and Mamie's flight was cancelled due to some problem with the plane and the next flight flying into Barnstable isn't until Friday."  
With this news Meryl couldn't believe her ears, Mamie, Henry, and Grace all couldn't come, which left Louisa who had already told them that if her work load was too great, she might not be able to make it. Meryl looked down at her hands in her lap and then back up at Don, who had a sympathetic look on his face, and just shrugged not knowing what to say. He grabbed her and pulled her into him, so her head was resting on his shoulder. "So much for our family vacation." Meryl said with a sigh.

* * *

More to come! Reviews :)


	2. A Walk on the Shore

"Who knows, things could change," Don replied trying to be his normal optimistic self, one of the things Meryl adored about her husband. She picked up her head and he quickly planted a soft kiss on her forehead, and she gave him a soft smile as she got up from the couch to start unpacking, hoping that it might distract her for awhile from all the bad news.  
She unpacked everything and put it away rather quickly and plopped herself down onto the bed and sprawled out her arms her legs still dangling over the end of the bed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as to relax herself when she heard the TV turn off and Don's footsteps in the hallway. She looked up at the doorway and saw his head peek through the doorway while he put his hands on the walls to support himself, "Wanna take a walk on the beach? It'll help take your mind off things and you could use some relaxation."  
She couldn't argue with that, so she nodded and slid off the bed, as he stretched his hand out towards her and she clasped in it her own, and felt so much better and more relieved with the feeling of his warm skin on hers. They both walked out onto the patio barefoot and headed towards the shore, they decided they would walk towards the harbor which was a few miles down the beach as they wanted to be alone, with peace and quiet and weren't in the mood to talk to their neighbors just yet. They walked in the shore with the waves gently crashing over their feet as they talked and laughed. It was already 6 o'clock but the sun was still beating down on them, and they were both feeling extremely warm. "What a change from New York, it's 6 and the sun is still out and hot as ever," Meryl said waving herself with her hand at which Don smirked. She looked at him with a what's-so-funny look and he just gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She turned her head to look out at the water and felt something tug her forward quickly and the cool water envelop her legs. Unconsciously she had closed her eyes, and opened them to find herself resting against Don's chest and him laughing. It took her a moment before she realized what had happened, "Oh my god, Don.. I don't even have a bathing suit on!"  
"So neither do I, just to cool down a little," he said as he playfully splashed her. At first she was mad, but then she figured what the heck and started splashing him back which led to a full fledge water fight. They were splashing each other and laughing just like they were young, Meryl went to splash him and bent down when he ran and swept her up in his arms causing her to let out a scream. They both started laughing and he put her back down in the water and she put her hands on his chest and shook her head still smiling, "Oh boy do I love you."  
"I love you too" he planted a kiss on her mouth and went to pull away but she placed her hands on the back of his neck and held his head close to hers as she started to deepen the kiss. They pulled away, with their foreheads, still touching both of them smiling, "It's going to be dark soon shall we finish our walk?" Don said stretching out his hand once again. Meryl grabbed it, entwining their fingers together and they both waded out of the water, still dripping. They walked far down the ocean talking and enjoying each other's company until the sky had turned a deep purple with a salmon pink layer underlying it. They reached a jetty and decided to walk out to the end. They both climbed along the rocks and walked out to the end still hand-in-hand. They got to the end and both looked out onto the horizon of the ocean and took it all in, Don looked over at Meryl and couldn't help smiling as her now wavy hair blew around her face from the gentle breeze, and the way she gently breathed in trying to capture everything around her. She placed her head on his chest and he embraced her with his arms around her waist. He lightly kissed the top of her head and she placed her hand on his chest and started to softly caress it with her fingers. He bent down and brushed aside the hair from her neck and slowly started to kiss her making his way up to her ear as she closed her eyes and gave out soft sighs. He nibbled her ear gently and whispered, "You are beautiful." She smiled and turned up to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist making her feel secure in his arms.


	3. The Perfect Evening

She kissed him deeply and ran her hands through his soft, curly, gray hair and caressed the back of his neck as she slowly opened her mouth wider to allow his tongue to slip into her mouth and roam around. It was still as sensuous and arousing as it was when they first met, if not more. She felt herself needing to breathe but she didn't want to stop, she wanted this to last forever, for this feeling to never end, but she slowly pulled back and kissed him a few times before looking up at him. They could both feel the rising and falling of each other's chests as they tried to catch their breath. He drew her even closer to himself and moved one hand up to her back and kissed her passionately on the lips again but drew back before she was able to go any deeper. He could tell by the expression on her face when he pulled away that she wanted more, as did he, but he had something else in mind. He grabbed her hand and quickly led her off of the rocks and back to the beach; she followed him for a few minutes as he lead her back towards the house. They stopped every few minutes along the way to share a kiss, as to not ruin the mood of the evening. When they reached the house Meryl led him straight inside and was heading for the bedroom when he stopped her in the hallway. He starts to kiss her and she took the kiss even further so their tongues are roaming around once again. He took her blouse off and she took off his shirt and she continued to unbutton his pants while he did the same. One hand held her back and the other tried to undo her bra while she took one hand and caressed the back of his neck while her other hand slipped into his boxers. She felts his body slightly shudder while she started to slowly pump her fist up and down his member. He undid her bra and let it drop to the floor. He started kissing down her neck and she took a deep breath in starting pumping her hand fast. Don responded by reaching his hand over to her breast and squeezing it firmly. She moved her other hand down and removed his boxers completely, slipping her thumb over his member making him jerk his hips forward in an unexpected motion. Meryl let out a slight sigh of pleasure as his hips pinned her by her hips up against the wall. She gripped his back with her fingers as they both slipped through the bedroom door. He laid her out on the bed and explored her body with his hands while she grips his back and continued to roam his mouth with her tongue. She felt Don move in between her legs and she started to slowly lift her hips eager to feel him inside of her. He resisted for a few seconds to tease her and then penetrated her with great force causing her to moan loudly. He started pumping in and out of her at a steady rate and Meryl matched his pace. He started going faster and faster and Meryl's breathing started to quicken as she lets out soft sighs while her body shuddered from the ecstasy. He suddenly pulled out completely and Meryl tried to get him inside of her again by thrusting her hips up toward him. He kissed her lips before she could say anything and then unexpectedly he thrust himself into her at full force causing her to arch her back in pleasure. They both felt the moment coming and their pace was fast both of them moving their hips in sync, their breathing heavy. Then Don thrust at full force again and Meryl lifted herself up and gripped his back tightly with her fingernails as she felt pleasure rushing throughout her body and the warmth of Don's release inside of her. He pulled out and collapsed on the bed besides her as they both caught their breath. After she regulated her breathing, she propped herself up onto her elbow and looked at him as he gazed up at the ceiling. "What was that?"  
"What was what?" he replied not breaking his concentration at whatever he was looking at.  
"You know, that little move you pulled before"  
He smiled coyly to himself, "Did you like it?"  
"Loved it," she responded as a smile broke out on her face.  
"Thought you would," he said as he looked over at her and she kissed him on the lips quickly before laying her head on his chest as her fingers started to massage his chest once again.  
_Maybe this will be a good vacation after all_, she thought as she closed her eyes, anxious for what the week ahead would bring…


End file.
